Friendly Crush
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is my first Aladdin yaoi fanfic. If you don't like yaoi, Aladdin, Iago, or Abu, then don't read this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Crush

D: This is my first Aladdin yaoi fanfic. It'll be an Iago and Abu story. I've actually shipped them for a while, but I've decided to make a fanfic now.

N: The first and final chapters of this story will be in Iago's point of view, the second and third chapters will be in Abu's point of view (these will mainly have his thoughts, but some other stuff as well).

I was sitting in the treasury, when the monkey opens the door, walks over to me and starts chattering, I sigh and say, "What? Does Al need me or something?" He shakes his head and I reply, "Then what is it?" He chatters, grabs my right wing with his left paw, pulls me up, I say surprised, "What are you doing?" He chatters more, pulls me close to him, I push away and exclaim, "Woah woah! Now I see what's going on! You're trying to get with me! Well I'm not into you!" He sighs, turns around, walks towards the door, before he exits, he looks at me, I notice that his eyes are filled with tears. I sigh and say, "Wait!" He stops, I fly over to him, look into his eyes and say, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh. But I was serious about how I don't like you in the way that you like me, I'm sorry." He sighs, looks down, then hugs me, I hug him back and say, "We'll always be friends." He nods, I pull away and say, "Hey you wanna rummage through the gold with me?" He smiles and nods. Me and him then dive into the gold.


	2. Chapter 2

I smile and look at Iago, who says, "I hope there isn't any hard feelings." I chatter, he smiles and says, "Alright, good." I think to myself, "If only he felt the same way.." I throw some coins up in the air and he does the same, I then hear Iago laugh, "Haha! Man, coin diving is the best! Don't you agree?" I nod, he then moves over closer to me, and says, "I'm lucky to be friends with someone that's so great at being a thief such as yourself." I chatter and nod, suddenly the Genie appears, he says to us, "You guys aren't going to do anything bad with those coins, right?" Iago sighs and says, "You've known us for a long time, you should know the answer by now.." I chatter, he then sighs and says, "Yeah, you're right, sorry for being so harsh." Genie nods and says, "Hey it's normal for you, so don't worry about it." Iago nods and says, "Thank goodness." I smile as he asks Genie, "Hey would you mind letting me and the monkey have some alone time?" Genie nods and says, "You got it." He then disappears, I look over at Iago, who says with a smirk, "So, you got anything planned later?" I shake my head, he smiles, "Well then, do you wanna hang out in the courtyard later on?" I nod, and he replies, "Great. We-" We hear Aladdin call me from outside the door, Iago sighs, "Go on, I'll see you at the courtyard." I nod, jump out of the coins, walk over to the door, open it, before I exit, I look over at him and wave goodbye, he nods and waves back, I then exit the room, and start looking for Aladdin.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of minutes, I find Aladdin, who says, "Abu, I'm heading out to the marketplace, wanna join me?" I chatter, and he says, "Alright, let's get going." I think to myself, "Hopefully I can find something nice for Iago." After a few minutes, we arrive in the marketplace, Aladdin heads off with Carpet in one direction, while I head in the other direction, I soon spot a small yet expensive looking jewel at one of the stands, I go over to the stand, jump up to where I'm on the cloth roof, use my tail to lower myself, I then grab the jewel, and leave behind some coins that I snuck out of the treasury, I raise myself up before the merchant notices me. I then swing towards the ground, land on the ground, put the jewel in my pocket, and begin looking for Aladdin and Carpet. Soon enough I find them, Aladdin was already on Carpet, I hop on, we then head back to the palace. After another few minutes, we arrive inside the palace, I hop off of Carpet and begin heading to the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 4

I was starting to think that the monkey wasn't going to come, but suddenly he came walking over to the table that I was laying on top of, I say to him, "Glad to see you decided to come after all." He chatters, I pick up some grapes, begin eating them, when he pulls something out of his pocket, he covers it up with his other paw, once I swallow the grape that I had put in my mouth, I ask him, "Whatcha got there?" He smiles, climbs up onto the table, walks over to me, hands me the item, chatters, I then look down to see what it is, and see that it's a jewel, it looked rather expensive. I look at him and say, "How could you afford this, or did you steal it?" He chatters, I gasp, and say, "You took some of the coins from the treasury? Did the merchant spot you?" He shakes his head, I then smile and smirk, "I prefer you stealing things rather than buying them, y'know." He giggles, puts his left paw on my left wing, looks into my eyes and chatters, I sigh and say, "Not this again.." He sighs and continues to look into my eyes, he moves closer to me, I then say to him, "I thought you understo-" Before I could finish my sentence, his lips meet my beak, I struggle, but he just calmly deepens the kiss, I continue to struggle, I feel as he begins to use his right paw to massage my back. I struggle more and more, he uses his left paw to massage my chest, I start to ease up a little, I feel as he licks my lower beak, I struggle again, I finally manage to break free, I then exclaim, "What is the matter with you?!" He sighs, his eyes fill with tears, I sigh and say, "If this will cheer you up, then.." I grab his left paw with my left wing, pull him closer to me, I lean my face close to his face, my beak then meets his lips, he kisses me back, I feel as he licks my lower beak, I think to myself, "Maybe dating the monkey won't be that bad." I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, I stick my tongue in his mouth, we then begin rolling each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away, he smiles, I say, "I've actually decided that I do like you in the same way that you like me. So.." He hugs me, I hug him back, and say, "Maybe we can 'date' as the kids say." He nods, I smile and say, "Alright then."

The end


End file.
